A known optical image acquisition apparatus for noninvasively acquiring an optical image of a tissue in vivo as an object such as the retina in the eye includes a Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope (SLO) capable of acquiring a two-dimensional image, and Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) capable of imaging a tomographic image of an object.
These apparatuses image and acquire a two-dimensional or three-dimensional optical image, by scanning the retina with a light beam using a deflector and measuring a reflected or backscattered beam. An OCT system includes Time Domain OCT (TD-OCT), Spectrum Domain OCT (SD-OCT) capable of imaging in a time shorter than TD-OCT, and Swept Source OCT (SS-OCT).
Further, regarding a technology for adaptive optics (AO) for acquiring a high resolution image, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-224328 discloses the technology for correcting a wavefront aberration disturbed in the eyeball by using a wavefront aberration corrector. This is the image acquisition apparatus having an aberration correction function in which a single deformable mirror acts for multiple times on a single beam coming from an object to secure a necessary correction amount of aberration, and thereby a correction amount is secured.